A conventional light string is usually applied for decoration. Since the light string is made of soft material, it is difficult to pattern the light string to have a stable configuration. The known light string is always hung randomly or is supported by another patterned frame to display a certain outlook for decoration. That is the known light string cannot provide a decorative structure firmly by itself.